Lux et Veritas
by Nine of Swords
Summary: Light and Truth. But what does Light mean, what does Truth mean, on Nuitari, with Nuitari? Part 2 of the Rebirth of Magic Cycle.
1. Secret Meeting

DISCLAIMER: Dragonlance is owned by Weiss and Hickman. I'm none of the above. I just like to write… and Renetari's mine.

* * *

"Ladonna."

"Master." The human woman knelt before him.

"It is time for a Test."

"A Test? There is no need for Tests. There are no mages-"

"Not until Dalamar returns, there are no mages. I need a uniquely cunning Test, a Test worthy of-"

"Your daughter?" The crystal at the top of the Staff of Magius flared, illuminating Raistlin's face. "I wouldn't trust a Test of that magnitude to Ladonna."

The woman glared, but Nuitari only gave a small laugh. "And you propose yourself, Majere?"

"Who else? The only other Black Robe here that will willingly exploit her weaknesses would be Fistandalius." He said. "And after that… incident… earlier, I'd suppose you'd want to consider me. And don't look at me like that, Ladonna. You know you're almost as fond of her as that worthless apprentice of mine."

"You have made your case, Majere." Nuitari said. "Begin planning her Test. And if either of you breathe word of this to my daughter- or Dalamar- you will not enjoy the consequences."

"Yes, Master."

"I understand… _dulak_." The light at the top of the Staff of Magius extinguished, and the room was plunged into devouring dark.


	2. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

* * *

I am bleeding. I feel the blood pouring from the gashes all over my body. Each individual shard of glass in my face stings. My bones are broken and my body is seared.

Dalamar- if that's who he really was- betrayed me. I will die here, in this flaming wreck, and my 'parents' will sue the psychiatrist for not keeping me under control-

"Arise, Renetari."

"Father…"

"You may still be experiencing phantom pains from your mortal body. I assure you that you are intact. Arise!"

I open my eyes, and I am whole again.

"Dalamar's astral form sustained sufficient damage to make him believe he died." He sweeps down from his throne and takes my hand. With sudden strength, he pulls me to my feet. "You, however, are made of god-stuff, not of mere mortal stock.

"Dalamar?"

"He is weak, but he will live." He assures me. "I did have to trade favors with Mishakal, but I knew it would please you."

"It does. Thank you."

"Elves are patient." He says. "So few of them come to me. Preserving them is worthwhile."

"Thank you for preserving the one friend I have left, father. Now, I need to sleep…"

I hear him whisper something, then I think no more.


	3. Shinbratha

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

* * *

Apparently being made of "god-stuff" makes it much easier to pull yourself out of "astral shock", as Ladonna described it to me. She's taken over teaching me until Dalamar recovers. I don't like her as much… she's rather one-dimensional.

I have a feeling my father doesn't approve of 'this kindness phase', as he disdainfully calls it. Phase, hell! Dalamar needs somebody, and who else will look after him? Raistlin? I'm a goddess, and I'm scared stiff any time he comes near me! Nuitari's criticism falls on deaf ears. I will not leave Dalamar to fend for himself. Unlike most of the Black Robes, I have principles.

* * *

"Girl." Well, that's one thing I like about Ladonna. None of that 'my Lady' crap. "You were supposed to be in the library a candlemark ago."

"Yeah, and last time someone left a body unattended around here, it was mine and Fistandalius almost sapped my life force." I snap, then return to the book I'm reading.

"I don't care if you're a godchild, you still have to learn!"

"Learn what?" I give her a look that clearly telegraphs _I am learning, you dolt!_, but she doesn't pick it up.

"More spells, obviously! What else would a magus do?"

"_Shinbratha!_"

I had created my _shinbratha_ incantation from spells in books I'd brought with me to read while watching Dalamar.

Ladonna falls to the floor, stiff, silent, and somehow seething.

I laugh. "Create spells like that."

"Admirable, godchild, admirable…" I hear a voice. "_Shinbratha!_"

The floor is cold and resists my fall with painful results.

"Slightly elementary, slightly juvenile… but extremely effective." Raistlin comes into my limited field of vision and looks down at me, leaning on the Staff of Magius. "I suppose Ladonna would like to see you lay like this for a while. But I never cared much for Ladonna anyway."

I want to say, "Well, I don't care much for you, either.", but _shinbratha_ holds my body stiff and words unformed, so I have to settle for a glare.

"Ah, godchild, you have much left to learn." His laugh grates in my ears. "Ladonna will no doubt occupy any intruders. You will be coming with me."

I feel my muscles loosening and am able to stand. I take a step away from him, Raistlin Majere, who seems so much like fear… fear rhymes with Majere. "I don't want to."

"No doubt you feel warmly toward that apprentice of mine, but trust me- these wounds require time. He cannot shake it off like you did."

"I know that, dammit! _Shinbrath_-"

"Your magebane spell is effective, but not foolproof. Save your magic." He cuts me off. "Come."

"Where are we going-"

"You will see."

I can't justify it to myself, but I follow him. His heavy robes seem like they should collapse his doll-like skeleton.

"You see, m'lady-" Again, the sarcasm- "I have decided that Ladonna is not a worthy instructor for a mage with your potential."

"And you propose yourself?"

"Myself or Fistandalius."

I shudder, remembering how the lich's flesh had melted like putty under my hands. "I'd suppose he's not too happy with me."

"Consider how Ladonna's going to react when that clever little spell of yours is lifted. Then add some disemboweling."

"What, how, are you going to-"

He sets his palms on a door and whispers an incantation. It opens under his touch. "Come. To my study."

His study was as well-kept as the library, and far more beautiful. The library had a ceremonial, regal formality, but Raistlin's study was… almost like home. Lived in. Soft.

"What, did you expect ravens perching on skulls and souls screaming in eternal agony?" He smirks his irritating smirk. "I'm not melodramatic."

"I never would have guessed."

"You have some intelligence, Renetari." He ignores my comment. "You can cast a sleep spell without being mortally weakened. You proved yourself ingenious enough to create your own spell- and a useful one at that. I believe that… this will do." He takes a book down, and, concealing it with his robes, brings it over to me.

"What is it?"

He pulls back the cloth and reveals a book bound in night-blue leather, with silver runes imprinted on the front. I reach out to take it, and my body suddenly feels terribly cold.

Again that smirk. "I assure you, it's perfectly normal- the feeling of cold. Don't try telling me otherwise, I saw you shudder."

"You are irritatingly observant."

"I know." I wonder what terrible fate would await me if I 'accidentally' cast a fire spell in here?

"This was only my second spellbook." He says. "It was retrieved from a rather unsociable black dragon who tried to impale me."

"It's… beautiful." I open the parchment pages. Every line and symbol was inked precisely, each mark torn from the page. "Was it the dragon's?"

"Talons can't mark so neatly." He seems to be enjoying making a fool out of me. "It was a man's, a man whom I'm sure you know."

"The spellbook of Fistandalius!" I exclaim. "I remember now, in _Dragons of Autumn Twilight_-"

"Very good." As always, it's said haughtily, sarcastically. "Study the first spell while minding my apprentice. You're born to the Black Robes, so don't worry about anything… untoward… happening."

"What's in here?" I regard the runes, but very little of it makes sense.

"Do you really expect me to tell you?" He makes a grating sound that passes for a laugh. "That is why you must study it."

"RENETARI!" A high-pitched voice screams.

"Great. Someone found Ladonna." I sigh. "Can this day get any better?"

"She undoubtedly heard me speaking to you." Raistlin said. "So, if you'll excuse me-"

I appear outside of the study. "Damn!" I break into a run. "Ladonna is so going to kill me…"

Inside his study, Raistlin smiled. "She is capable. This will be a challenge…"


	4. Solinari and Fistandalius

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1! For the love of Nuitari!

* * *

Life proceeds normally in the Halls- or at least as normally as life can proceed with dozens of dark mages clashing egos. Ladonna won't come near me without a spell ready to counter _shinbratha_. Amusingly, she hasn't been able to puzzle out the incantation, so the counterspell isn't always effective… I've managed to numb varying parts of her body and cut her decibel output significantly, even when the full effect doesn't get through. This normally enrages her, leading to her setting an abyssal creature on me…

I'm working on another new spell. Raistlin would probably call it "juvenile", but it seems he calls anything practical I come up with "juvenile." On second thought, I think he may like this one- it's a blanket spell of antipathy. I like to call it my "privacy bubble".

The spellbook of Fistandalius did help me come up with the idea. There are some useful spells- for unlocking and the like- but the one that inspired me is a compulsion. I've managed to adapt that spell to the command "leave Renetari alone", but I still haven't figured out how to make it affect anyone who comes within a certain radius.

I still spend most of my time making sure Fistandalius doesn't try to snack on Dalamar's life-force. I've smelled the lich's rotten stench draw far too near to the room. I don't trust him. Maybe whenever Krynn has a gift-giving holiday, I'll use _shinbratha_ on him, gift-wrap the bastard, and give him to my grandmother. Or maybe Chemosh- he's the god of the undead, right? I'm not exactly certain how I'm related to him, but fellow god-hood is a good enough excuse to get Fistandalius somewhere where he won't be able to breathe down my neck! Raistlin still scares the shit out of me, but at least he doesn't try to steal my divinity every time I turn around. I guess his previous experience with Fistandalius is what makes him such a good resource…

* * *

"What do you mean, _shinbratha_ won't work on him?"

"Although your spell is impressive, Fistandalius is a lich." He hacks as he opens a book. "This is a compendium of all the creatures of Krynn. Kraken… Kuo-toa… Lamia… Lamasu… ah, here it is. Lich." He points out a line.

"The fearsome lich is immune to cold, electricity, polymorph, and mind-affecting attacks." I read, then look to Raistlin. "And this is significant because?"

"The holding component of _shinbratha_ is considered mind-affecting. Although the silence portion may still work, without the holding, a silence spell is a better bet than _shinbratha_."

"But he'll be expecting that!" I groan. "_Shinbratha_'s so effective because no one expects it, and no one can effectively counter it!"

"My lady." I don't recognize the Black Robe who comes to the door. "I have been sent for you."

"Who are you?" I demand, knowing full well that Raistlin won't stop me from casting _shinbratha_.

"I am Dracart." He says. "One might say I was your father's representative on Krynn while he was… occupied… with your banishment."

"I haven't heard of you."

"He contracted out to the Dark Queen." Raistlin says bitterly. "Aided in the creation of the draconians. Nothing to be proud of. That's probably why you're a mere message boy."

"You challenge me, Majere?" the expression on Dracart's face reminds me of a dragon's. "I was already powerful enough to perform the corruption ritual when you were barely a mageling!"

"If you dare answer my challenge. Coward."

If I was my father, I would let them battle it out, laughing bemusedly. Actually, that would be fairly amusing… but problems could arise if anything dangerous was summoned, or if they decided to use an area-effect spell…

"_Shinbratha!_" I shout, and Dracart falls to the floor. However, Raistlin is still standing.

He laughs. "You didn't think I'd let someone run around with an uncounterable spell, did you?"

"Just take it outside. I'll let my father know I floored his message boy." I look back at Dalamar. "If you so much as imagine you smell lich near this room, send for me."

I don't trust the look behind Raistlin's enigma of a smile.

* * *

I groan when I hear the voice. "You did _what_?"

That tone, the sheer desire to throw someone to a large and angry dragon compressed into the single word "what", was most definitely coming from the mouth of my second cousin.

I open the door. "Father. Lord Solinari."

"Daughter." My father rises. "Where is Dracart? I sent him to you-"

"Another clash of egos. I took care of him."

"You tolerate that scum Dracart here?" Solinari scowls. "The one who created those foul draconians?"

"Black mages come here, cousin." My father spoke, unusually calm. "I personally like to use him as a message boy. If I may inquire as to whom he was clashing egos with?"

"Raistlin Majere."

"Why, dear daughter, did you bother to interfere? Did you think the Master of Past and Present could not handle himself?"

"We were with Dalamar, and-"

"The elfmage. I should have guessed." He scowls. "You see, Solinari, you needn't worry about her inheriting my ruthlessness. She actually-" his expression transformed into disgust. "_cares_ for a mage. Out of _gratitude_."

Solinari raises an eyebrow. "The world has many mysteries."

"Jesus!" I say irritably. "I'm not a copy of my father! Stop treating me like I am!"

"Sending her to Earth may have been a good idea." Solinari says. "And what's a Jesus?"

"Um… Earth religious figure. Not worth the trouble explaining." I look to my father. "Why was I summoned here?"

"Partially because Solinari sensed your return. Partially because we are beginning to make plans to attack Takhisis, and since you will be so intimately involved…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Solinari says under his breath.

"Considering her unusual behavior, Mishakal might just appreciate her empathy. Kiri-Jolith will be none too pleased, but Majere could be swayed…"

"Are you trying to turn the pantheon against me?" Solinari snaps. "My father-"

"My mother is the one tearing apart the order of the world, and I offer a viable solution. I am simply trying to turn the pantheon against Takhisis, and Renetari, the rebirth of magic, offers us hope."

"She is not the rebirth of magic!" Solinari exclaims. "I refuse to call her by… by… that name!"

"Call me Ren, then. Ren sounds more like the name of a common mortal. Not like an immortal threat to your misguided scruples."

"She's inherited your caustic wit, cousin." He disregards me and speaks to my father alone.

"I'm proud of her for a reason."

Solinari gives me a look I'd reserve for Fistandalius.

I sigh. This is going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Raistlin sensed Fistandalius coming before he could smell him. "Stay where you are, lich."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"The girl. I told her I would keep you away from my apprentice."

"Since when do you keep promises, Majere?"

"I keep promises when they serve my purpose." He said. "I promised her that I would summon her if I smelled lich near this room. I have only sensed you- you are yet too far for your stench to carry. I, however, have a proposition for you."

"Why should I trust you on this… proposition… if Renetari herself cannot trust you? You've killed me before."

"Because this proposition is on behalf of Nuitari. Come… to my study. I have a Test to discuss with you…"

Dalamar coughed, then resumed his shallow breathing.


	5. The Council of Twenty One

Nine's Notes:

Red Malys: Thanks for the review! My fanbase is returning! Muahahaha! And I promise that I'll update… well, I was going to put this up as soon as I read your comment, but my dad's computer is a malfunctioning PC. I will continue typing on my lovely iBook, Feynman, so even if I have to wait a while, there will be plenty of material!

----

Looking back, I should have cast _shinbratha_ on Dracart before he could tell me that I was needed. After all, when I'm needed, it generally means something's going to happen, and generally that something is not very pleasant for me. In this case, that something was a Council of the gods and goddesses of Krynn, many of who, like Solinari, seem to harbor a vicious, illogical hatred for me…

Did I mention I don't trust Raistlin?

-----

I begin to survey the extended "family" of gods and goddesses before me. I already know Solinari and Lunitari. Whenever I make eye contact with the Mistress of the Red Robes, she gives me a knowing, calming smile. I don't know what Solinari is thinking. I don't look at him closely enough.

Gilean has set up a small table, on which he has ink and parchment to record the proceeding. I think I see Dalamar for the barest moment, then I realize that the handsome elf is Kiri-Jolith, and he's holding his sword in an unfriendly way.

Majere and Shinare are discussing something intently, Zivilyn hanging onto every word, while Sirrion glares daggers at both gods.

Someone taps me on the shoulder, and I jump. "Shh, girl, is that any way to greet your grandfather?" I turn and I'm facing a minotaur.

"Oh, Sargonnas, I didn't realize you were here-"

"I noticed that mage Dracart's not working as page anymore. He wasn't here to announce us."

"Oh, I invented this neat little spell, too bad there aren't any mortals around for me to show you. Raistlin Majere calls it a 'mage-bane' spell. It's a combination of _hold person_ and a very targeted _silence_…"

"I'd like to see you use that one on that crazed avatar of your grandmother's… show her that you're the granddaughter of the god of vengeance!" he says proudly. "You have your grandmother's eyes… I think her blue dragon head."

I feel slightly uncomfortable, standing next to a guffawing divine minotaur who just happens to be my grandfather.

"I think I'll go talk to the rest of the… er… family. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Um… what is that son of mine calling you again?"

"Renetari." I bow neatly. "Ren, if you're around Solinari."

"That nephew of mine has always hated our side of the family." I never expected that the god of vengeance would have a habit of laughing at anything even remotely amusing.

"I wonder why… thank you, grandfather." I wander off into the crowd of gods.

-----

"So, you propose that…"

"It seems that you are the only thing she truly sees as a threat… except possibly myself." Raistlin looked at the lich appraisingly. "And my former apprentice her only vulnerability."

"I believe that I could be convinced to help with one more Test…" Fistandalius licked his half-decayed lips. "For a price…"

----

"Excuse me!" Another god wants to bother me, a golden-haired elf male. "Lady Renetari!"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure…"

"Branchala. God of music, patron of bards." He says, and gives a little bow. "I've heard that you were imprisoned on a world called Earth?"

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, I meant no offense, lady…" he says tactfully. He seems to be remarkably good at what he does. "I just wanted to know… what sort of musical forms are there on Earth? Do you know any of their music?"

Music! A small thing, but just remembering the notes makes me feel more like Ren, the girl, and less like Renetari, the bug under the glass. "I'd be glad to share with you!"

"Please, teach me." He says with humility.

"Well, there's an instrumental form that I like, called jazz… its main distinctions are the swung beat and the use of blues scales. It's largely improvised…"

"Is jazz popular among the people of Earth?"

"It was, decades before my time there. It's a revered but not popular form. Now, there's rap- I won't disturb your sensibilities by going into it- but I personally liked rock music."

"Rock? Like the stuff Reorx over there works?" He gestures to a stout but gruff-looking dwarf.

"No… actually, I don't know how it got its name. I'm a decent vocalist- I could sing a song for you…"

"Please! Please do!"

"Very good, daughter." My father comes over. "Your first day, and you already have a god of good on his knees."

"Excuse me, I'm trying to share some music. You don't have to follow Branchala in order to appreciate that!" But, what song to share? What song could bridge the gap, and completely communicate the meaning of Earth music?

Before I can really think, opening chords sound in my head, and I begin to sing.

_Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_Speeding to the atmosphere_  
_There's no one here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_  
_Into madness_  
_I know I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_  
_If I will it away_

_Don't turn away_  
_Don't give in to the pain_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_When they're screaming your name_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_God knows what lies behind them_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_Never sleep, never die_

Wonderful. As my first representation of Earth music, I sing an Evanescence song. They get a quasi-emo, quasi-religious band. Of all the songs! I could have just sung REO Speedwagon if I wanted to embarrass Earth culture in front of the gods. They probably don't even know what an atmosphere _is_… maybe Zivilyn or Gilead, but otherwise…

"It's a shame she's yours, Nuitari." Branchala finally breaks the silence. "She's got a fine voice."

"The Council of the Twenty-One will come to order!" The colossal platinum dragon at one end of the room bellows.

"Ah, that's Paladine… time to listen, I suppose. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Renetari." Branchala gracefully snatches my hand and plants a single kiss on it, then returns to the other side of the room.

"He's a charming rogue." My father says disdainfully. "I've never liked bards."

"Order!" The dragon bellows again. "We have gathered here in the Halls of Nuitari- thank you, Devouring Dark, for that courtesy- to discuss what is to be done about Takhisis!"

"It requires a swift and painful vengeance." Sargonnas pounds a fist on the table Gilean is seated at, almost spilling his inkwell.

"Her avatar Mina is disrupting the balance of nature itself." Chislev says mournfully. "The dead should remain dead."

"Excuse me?" Chemosh apparently objects. "You say that I should have no power!"

"There will be order!" Paladine sighs. "Well, since order is a lost cause, I will introduce the twenty-first in our Council of Twenty-One- Renetari, daughter of Nuitari."

"I object." Solinari stands. "She is not a goddess, and she will not be allowed to stand as such! It is even worse you call her by the pretentious name her father gives her."

"Cousin, we are attempting to do something productive here, so if you'll put your petty arguments aside, sit down, and shut up…" my father half-growls.

"How dare you address me like that?" Wonderful. The second clash of egos in less than an hour… a fairly good track record for the Halls, but these past two were far more dangerous than most of the petty posturing that went on around here…

"Both of you!" I hear myself call out. "If you would both kindly sit down and shut up, I'd like to get this over with so that I can make sure a lich isn't sucking out my comatose _shalafi_'s life force!"

Most of the posturing stops then, although I think I hear Chemosh say, "Good on the lich, then."

"Thank you, Renetari." Paladine nods, a calm and sagacious expression on his face. "I am certain all of you have your arguments against Takhisis. However, this is not a time to air grievances and commiserate. It is time to act."

My father walks up to the dais. "I have a plan to attack my traitorous mother when, and where, she's least expecting it. It is bold, it is unprecedented-"

"Stop telling us what it is and tell us what it is!" My aunt, Zeboim, shouts, her temper flaring.

"Thank you, sister." He glares at her. "As I was saying, this bold and unprecedented plan involves sending an avatar of our own to Krynn. With a few good companions, even Takhisis' most ironclad plans can fail- the second War of the Lance should make that clear."

"A second coming of the Heroes of the Lance? You, of all people, plan to resurrect Sturm Brightblade and Flint Fireforge?"

"Hardly." He dismisses the comment. "My daughter is a clear choice. She has the power of a goddess, but she is still human enough-"

"Our mages are gone, Nuitari." Lunitari speaks. "It will seem strange for a black-robed mage to be wandering the surface of Krynn."

"We can deal with the details later! We just need to get this vote through!"

A noise one would expect to come from twenty worlds rather than twenty gods overtakes the room.

"ORDER!" Paladine thumps his tail viciously against the wall. "Since it is obvious that no agreement will be come to in this state, we will reconvene the Council in a ten-day. Hopefully that will have given you all time to think about Nuitari's proposal."

As the gods begin to leave, Mishakal comes to me. "Renetari. I am glad to see my healing aided your recovery."

"It was a great help, lady."

"How is the elfmage doing? Has he awoken yet?"

"Not as of the last time I saw him." I shake my head. "And I can tell you, if he's awoken since, he will not be pleased… I was forced to leave him under the… watch… of Raistlin Majere and a magebound Dracart."

"The shock was intense. Earth is very far removed from Krynn, and you both incurred a massive amount of damage…" she trails off. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You did more than I could. Thank you."

----

"A price contingent on failure, Fistandalius?"

"That was what it always was."

"I evaded you."

"You were a special case."

"I believe her emotions will be far easier to manipulate than mine… the way I see it, you have an even chance of obtaining what you seek…"


	6. Complications

Nine's Notes:

Dalamar Nightson: Thanks, I feel loved. But be careful what you wish for, as far as a speedy recovery goes... evil grin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance. It is property of Weiss/Hickman and Wizards of the Coast. Renetari is of my own invention.

* * *

"That was… successful…" My father seems doubtful. He sweeps a few platinum scales off of his throne and slumps into the seat.

"How do you judge the situation?"

"Lunitari agreed with us before this meeting." He says. "I wasn't expecting you to impress Branchala so handily. That will help… as I predicted, Mishakal was impressed with your empathy."

"Solinari wouldn't agree to support me unless you planted explosives on his moon." I remark. "Kiri-Jolith looked like he would be much happier if my head was on a platter."

"I've already tried planting explosives on his moon. Childhood prank- I'd forgotten about that, actually. It certainly doesn't help that Sargonnas was telling anyone who would- or wouldn't- listen about how you have Takhisis' eyes." He sighs. "I'm sure he meant it as a compliment… what was he saying, the green dragon head?"

"He told me blue." I shrug. "I used to think that having a chronically small family was a curse. Now I see what happens when you have a large family."

"A large, dysfunctional family." He almost laughs. "I did manage to get Hiddukel to convince- more likely trick- Chemosh, Morgion, and Zeboim to join our side. I had to use more potions of glibness than I like, and I still can't trust the Prince of Lies."

"Paladine seemed more accepting than Solinari."

"He'll never admit it, but he happens to like Luni and me. Considering his only other nieces are Zeboim and that demigod half-sister of mine-"

"I see why." I nod. "How does this council work, anyway?"

"In order to pass something of this magnitude, we need to have a majority, not just among all the gods as is customary, but also a majority from each pantheon." He explains. "With Hiddukel's aid, picking up the last vote we need from the evil side shouldn't be a problem. Sargonnas and I will definitely be voting for the resolution. Lunitari will vote for you, but we'd have to do more diplomatic work in order to get votes from the other neutral gods… and the good gods will be worse. Mishakal and Branchala seem to like you, but I know that Solinari and Kiri-Jolith will never vote for you. Which means that we have to try to convince Majere and Habbakuk…"

I shudder. "Even hearing the word Majere makes me anxious."

"I assure you, Majere the mage and Majere the god have very different personalities."

"That reminds me, I left Majere-"

He smirks. "Go. I'll begin to make plans."

I bow, then hurry back to Dalamar's room.

* * *

"I believe the Council has adjourned. I should be returning to where I was." Raistlin said. "If you would kindly leave before you stink up the place, I would appreciate it."

"I don't take that kindly, Majere." Fistandalius said. "But… I will stay away from the girl and the elf. Until the Test, that is."

"Until the Test, Fistandalius. Keep your word, or I shall have to see if I can adapt Renetari's mage-bane spell to undead."

"You have made yourself clear." The lich stalked from the room with an air of predatory anticipation.

Raistlin sighed. He didn't like the thought of siccing Fistandalius on a young magus. Well, he'd told Nuitari he'd exploit her weaknesses, and he damn well would! But… if he could make her weaknesses a little more defensible…

He pulled a spellbook down from a shelf and teleported back to the sickroom.

* * *

"Raistlin!"

"He is much the same." He turns his hourglass eyes upon me. Looking at them makes me dizzy, so I break my eye contact. "Fistandalius came near once, but he was only leaving the library for his crypt. He was no threat."

"The Council went poorly." I sit across from him. "I didn't dare talk to Kiri-Jolith, he looked like he'd kill me if I came close. I did manage to impress Branchala, though."

"I've never liked bards."

"That seems to be a popular sentiment."

"If they weren't so damned _cheerful_, maybe I could tolerate them."

"What's that?" I gesture to the book he has under his elbow.

"I brought it for you." He shoves it across the table. "Spells targeted for use against the undead. No use having clever spells if they won't affect your greatest enemy."

"Wow, thanks!" I exclaim, then realize something. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"This isn't being nice." He grate-laughs. "This is being your- what is the term our charming elf friend has for it?"

"_Shalafi._" I fill in. "And may I note that, if I have anything to say about it, the title will be temporary."

"My dear Renetari, do you not trust me?"

"My dear Raistlin, I don't think that question needs answering." I open the new spellbook and begin to read.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There is an intolerable amount of noise around me, and I hurt quite a lot. I only notice this when I'm awake, though. As soon as I'm able to see a little, something funny happens to the air and I fall asleep again.

"He was the driver of the car. Will you press charges?"

"Will we press charges? Will we press charges?" A man yells. "That man kidnapped our only daughter, then killed her! I want his life for that!"

What strange, illogical people. Hmm, it seems that my flesh is burnt quite badly. I wonder why I'm still alive? I don't have any healing spells to cast on myself. Shame. Well, no one ever became aBlack Robefor the health benefits.

"He's stirring."

The strange fog-like air enters my mouth again, and I drift back to sleep…

"…_Shalafi_…"

I dismiss the voice as a dream.


	7. Green Dragon Wings

Nine's Notes:

Red Malys: All I know is that I know nothing. Hehe...

Dalamar Nightson: Don't worry, I've already started working on the first diplomatic mission. It'll be fun!

DISCLAIMER: Er… Dragonlance ain't mine.

* * *

Even Ladonna's given up on making me come to the library for lessons now. I've seen the predatory look in Fistandalius' eyes. I don't know where it came from, or what it's for, but I do know that it doesn't mean anything good… 

Ladonna laments my lack of skill with area-effect spells, but I suppose I'll have time to work on those after I take care of Fistandalius. In the meanwhile, I've managed to learn how to divine- an ability more strongly associated with Solinari- with enough skill to impress even Raistlin. My mind-reading spell flashed just as he was grumbling about Ladonna's incompetence… I'd let him know later, after Ladonna left. I had no desire to break up a clash of egos without _shinbratha_.

As soon as I perfect that mind-reading spell, I plan to use it on Dalamar. It's an idea with dubious ethics, but maybe I'll be able to help him snap out of shock if I can at least hear his thoughts.

* * *

The strange people allow me to stay awake now. I've asked which god guards this strange white place, and the women say, "God does." This confuses me. Mina refers to Takhisis as the One God, but I do not believe that these strange black-clad women follow the Dragon Queen. 

"Mr. Nightson, you have a visitor."

"Those strange illogical people again?"

"No, the Silver family is preparing the funeral for their daughter. You must atone for your sin of killing that girl. Jesus died for your sins."

"More of your rambling. Send in the visitor." Perhaps it's Renetari, come to tell me that it's safe, that I can wake up from this dream. They have something strange and smelly bandaged onto my chest where Raistlin wounded me.

A vaguely familiar boy comes into the room and closes the door. "Dalamar."

"Who are-" I stop, recognizing him. "Renetari's companion."

"Adrian. Adrian Jeffries." He says. "I'm here to help, _shalafi_."

"Master?" I must be delirious. That would be the only explanation for these strange hallucinations.

"Gwendolyn died in that crash. Was that your plan? On how to free her?"

"Gwendolyn? Who's Gwendolyn-"

"Renetari's vessel. Gwendolyn." The boy says. "You killed her… did that set Renetari free…?"

"I… I don't remember… yes." It comes to me. "Yes. My astral body… it was supposed to die too…"

"It's alive. Our medicine is so technologically advanced that even Gwen's mangled body had an even shot." He shrugs. "The best-laid plans of mice and men, eh?"

I raise an eyebrow, but drop it when I realize even that small exertion hurts. "They should have let me die. It feels like I'm in the Abyss anyway."

"You managed to land yourself in a Catholic hospital. They believe in the sanctity of life."

"Next time I'm on a strange plane, I'll make sure to set up the accident that's supposed to kill me far away from any healer."

"Good idea." He pulls a package out of his bag. "I figured that you'll be stuck here until we come up with an idea, so I brought you something. Ren would want me to."

"Thanks… but what's this 'we' stuff?"

"You're being charged with kidnapping and murder." The Earth boy says. "My dad's a lawyer, and he said he'd defend you. Our best shot is to shoot for innocent by cause of insanity- don't look at me like that. Although you may not be, people will believe it pretty easily."

This is not going as planned.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Dalamar moves. 

I don't believe it at first. Then he moves again…

"Dalamar?" I shove the spellbook aside and approach him. _"Shalafi,_ are you there?"

He makes an incomprehensible noise, then falls still again.

"So close and yet so far, eh, my apprentice?"

"First, don't sneak up on me." I say without turning to face the one I know is behind me. "Second, I am only your temporary apprentice. Third, you sound like a demented Canadian."

I can almost see Raistlin's raised eyebrow reflected in my mind. I can almost hear him think, "What's a Canadian?" I don't respond.

"If you are always so distracted, it is hard for me to not sneak up on you." Raistlin sneers, then goes to the table. "Do you have any more of your clever little creations to show me?"

"It's a shame we haven't any kender about the Halls- I've created a specialized anti-theft alarm."

"Ah, in that you show your superiority over the magic-users left." Raistlin chuckles, but is cut off with a coughing fit. After it subsides, he continues. "You can afford to create these beautiful spells with highly specialized uses. I believe that only your _shinbratha_ spell would be adopted by the users of the Wild Magic." He coughs again.

"Maybe I should create a cough-relief spell?"

A smile almost sneaks up on him. "Ah, lady Renetari, you are an arcane artist- creating because you can. I suppose you can afford to, with near limitless divine power… Perhaps we should arrange for some illusion work… Dalamar is remarkably clever with them, if I remember correctly."

"Raistlin, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"When I was weakened… I was vulnerable, my 'near limitless divine power' was ripe for the taking. Fistandalius tried… why didn't you?"

"That, Renetari, is one of the things you may never know." He casts a knowing smirk at me, stands, and sweeps from the room.

* * *

Raistlin set three different wards on the door to his study. He couldn't afford to be disturbed. Not with a Test of such monumental import to be prepared… 

Anyone who knew anything knew that Raistlin, although once Master of the Tower in Palanthas, had never given a Test. However, he knew, first-hand, the horrors that the Test subjected… while they were both on Krynn, Dalamar had told him of a mage he had been sent to kill, a dwarf whose Test left his body shattered and nearly dead. And that, of course, seemed as nothing compared to his own…

No, he would not make this Test easy. He was too proud to back down from such a challenge. But… the godchild had a strange way of growing on people. Perhaps not Solinari or Kiri-Jolith, but certainly Branchala, Mishakal, Lunitari, Dalamar, Ladonna… and as much as he hated to admit it, himself.

For, you see, in her ageless body he saw the image of a boy he once knew, a boy so dedicated to the magic… an arcane artist, as he'd said. A boy who'd crafted a giant kender to prove the treachery of a renegade mage, a boy who'd proudly stood up when asked to take the Test…

That boy had died with the illusion of his brother.

Renetari? She was otherworldly, powerful beyond her naïve comprehension, and the most beautiful thing he'd seen since his Test. Of course, he hadn't seen much of anything in its natural state since Par-Salian ruined his eyes.

When he thought of Renetari, an emotion he thought he'd discarded came rising in him. He hadn't needed it... well, since Tanis killed Ariakas. He was the most powerful mage on Krynn then, and even here he was dominant. But it came as if it had never left, like a green dragon stretching its wings after a long winter... envy returned to the Archmage.

He envied Nuitari the privilege of being her father.

He pulled out parchment and quill and began to draw out ideas for the illusions he'd use…


	8. Gone to the Zhan

Nine's Notes:

For all ye who are reading this, I will be embarking on vacation over the Labor Day weekend. Sorry, Dalamar Nightson, Feynman will be remaining at home, so I won't be able to post! I promise that I'll continue to write, and although there will be a week's break, there will be plenty of new _Lux et Veritas_ for you to read when I return! Also, to make up for this, here's an extra-long chapter (seriously, this is almost as large as some of the chapters in my NOVEL. If I put half the effort into my novel as I'm putting into this chapter, I'd have the final edit done.). I expect you to review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonlance. Capiche?

* * *

There are nine days left until the Council of Twenty-One reconvenes. My father is concerned about the vote- as it stands, we have two votes from evil for sure, and one from neutrality. In order to pass this, we need four votes from good, three more from neutrality, and one more from evil- Takhisis' presence has been completely discounted in this vote. We won't bother going to speak to some of the gods- Sargonnas is already pledged to my aid, as is Lunitari, while Kiri-Jolith and Solinari are lost causes.

Today, my father and I will travel to the Zhan. I've read of it- it is the sacred forest where Chislev rules, and where we might also find her consort Zivilyn or the god of animals, Habbakuk. I'm nervous about traveling there because the souls of virtuous elves and unicorns come to the Zhan. I fear they will be as hostile to Black Robes in death as they were in life.

I'm equally nervous about leaving Dalamar alone. I did some research on my own and discovered a spell that creates a phantom watchdog, and I plan to cast it before I leave. However, I don't know exactly how clever Fistandalius is- after all, if he managed to live for thousands of years as a lich, he must have some wit about him. I considered asking Raistlin, but I haven't been able to speak to him. I tried to look in his study, but there were three warding sigils on it- as close to a polite request for privacy as he'll ever make. I settled for slipping a note under the door… if none of the sigils light it on fire, then he should notice eventually.

* * *

The curiously chemical smell of this "hospital" assaults my nose and throat. The rest of my body doesn't hurt as much, although I've recently noticed that there's a clear tube of some sort inserted into the back of my hand. I pulled it out once, but it bled, so when I woke up to find it in my hand again, I decided that it would probably be better just to leave it alone.

The men in white coats- "doctors"- spend long periods of time puzzling over the wounds in my chest. This deeply amuses me. I haven't bothered telling them that they're an eternal punishment for treachery, inflicted upon me by my master. That, as the boy Adrian said, would make it all too easy to believe that I'm insane. One of the reasons we accelerated Renetari's return was the threat that she would be drugged beyond touching because of her mental "problems".

There's a strange toggle on the side of the bed that makes it magically change form. I keep the back up. I don't like lying supine. It makes me feel helpless.

Adrian's package contained a sealed metal cylinder with some sort of liquid inside, a hard, sweet smelling bar wrapped in metal foil, and a book. The cylinder confounds me still- I haven't been able to determine its purpose. I opened the foil-wrapped bar, and found it to be a bitter chocolate, far too bitter for my tastes. So, to entertain myself, I either attempt to reverse-engineer the cylinder or read the book. Both endeavors are equally unsuccessful.

The book is titled "The Elegant Universe". On the inside cover is a triangle and the word "Gwen", written in silver ink. Many of the margins have hand-written notes like spindly gray spiders. The language is similar to Common, with only a few minor changes; however, the content is nearly inscrutable. I do not know who this Einstein is, or why he's so important, and still don't understand what a cat named Schrödinger has to do with anything. However, I am intrigued by the idea that time can be like space…

Another of the "doctors" comes into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Nightson. I am Dr. Gupta, from the Wound and Trauma Unit, and I just need to see your chest…"

I sigh and put the book aside.

* * *

"The smell here is heavenly." I remark. "The wet leaves, the ozone…"

My father raises an eyebrow. "Ozone?"

I allow myself a self-depreciating grin, remembering that chemistry is still a proto-science here. "The smell after a lightning strike."

"I'm fond of that one too." he replies. "Although I do prefer the smell of cities burning after lightning strikes…"

"It doesn't surprise me." I laugh, and it resounds through the great expanse of the Zhan.

I feel a warm tingle of love- no, approval- emanating from my father. I'm not disappointed.

Suddenly, I hear something. "Father?"

"I hear it." He says. "We can't kill anything in these woods, not even if it attacks us. It would destroy our chances with Habbakuk and Chislev, and very likely Zivilyn."

I run through the spells I know. _Sleep_ is a good harmless one to begin with, and I could advance to holding spells and _shinbratha_… charming spells too, if it came to that.

The sound around me begins to separate into beats. "Equines." I say.

"Unicorns. A large grace, I believe." He replies. "They normally don't get much larger than six, but there are different rules in the Zhan." He draws me close to him, the black fabric of his robes draping over my shoulders. "We will have to be careful, my daughter."

"It goes without saying." I set the words of magic to my lips and watch the treeline intently.

I suddenly hear hoofbeats, and my father turns, releasing a wave of magic that catches the graceful creature mid-charge. Its knees crumple beneath it and it falls sleeping to the ground.

The hoofbeats pause for a moment, then resume again.

Another unicorn flies from the forest, its horn pointed squarely at my body.

"_Shinbratha!_" I shout, and it falls stiffly.

The other unicorns come out from the trees. Besides the two we felled, I can see seven.

"Listen," I say, hoping they'll understand. "You and I both know it would be a lot easier for us to release a _cloudkill_ and be done with it. Consider why we're spending our time using spells a mageling could cast. Why would a god use a _sleep_ spell if he meant you harm?" I don't mention that I actually haven't studied _cloudkill_- it's an area-effect spell- although I know that I could pull off a powerful _enervation_ if I was called upon.

Their horns still remain pointed at us. "Nice try." My father says sarcastically. "They're creatures of pure good. Why would they make accords with two evil immortals?"

"How about another mageling spell?"

"And that is?"

"_Expeditious retreat._"

"Let's go one better." He speaks the spidery words of magic, and we begin to lift into the air.

"_Fly_… I need to learn that one." I still feel gravity, but my father holds me tightly to his chest. We are soon far above the unicorns, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

This sigh of relief proves premature when an arrow flies past my head.

"Elves." My father half-growls.

"I know a arrow-deflecting spell!"

"Then by all means, cast it!"

A few words, and a sphere ripples around us.

"Abjurations are Solinari's territory." I'm not exactly sure if he approves or disapproves.

"Not getting hit by arrows is mine." I shrug. "If it makes you feel better, I'm working on a variant that reflects the arrows back at their firer."

"That's my girl." He says proudly.

Another unicorn charges out of the woods. It is larger, and has a slightly ethereal appearance to it. It rears up, neighing proudly. "Nuitari! Renetari!" I hear a woman's voice, and am momentarily confused, at least until I notice the steed's rider. "I apologize for the poor behavior of my subjects. I assure you that it is quite safe for you to come down."

"Chislev." My father calls down. "I notified you of my visit beforehand. Surely you could have made sure that your subjects understood that they were not to attack us."

"And for that lapse of judgment I deeply apologize." Chislev says. "Now, come. You said you wished to speak with me."

"If one of those 'corns tries to impale us this time, don't expect as benign of a reaction." My father says warily.

"I can understand natural, paternal instinct." She dismounts, and gestures for the unicorns to fall back.

With a shudder of trepidation, my father lowers us to the ground, but he still does not release me. The unicorns glare at us. An elf comes forward out of woods, bow in hand and eyes flaring, and whispers something to Chislev.

She nods a dismissal, and he retreats to the cover of the woods. "Melenthas reports that you attempted negotiation with the unicorns, Renetari."

"Quite futilely, I may note." My father says bitterly.

She bends down and sets her fingers on the neck of the held unicorn. "No wonder they attacked you. It appeared dead, even to me."

"I'm sorry. It's a spell I invented myself, and I can understand if they haven't seen anything like it before-"

"I understand. You felt threatened." She whispers something, and the hold of my _shinbratha_ spell is removed from the unicorn. It shakes its head, stands, and moves back to join the circle around the clearing. "So, Nuitari, what business brings you to the Zhan?"

"My daughter and I wish to discuss something with you, and we felt that you might be more comfortable having the meeting on your own territory."

"Of course. May I propose that we return to my residence to discuss this?"

"We would be more than happy to accompany you." My father says courteously.

"My standard form of transport here is unicorn-back, but I'm afraid they exude an aura that prevents evil creatures from approaching… I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I have not yet revoked my spell of flying. We will follow by air." He regrips my body, and we rise again, this time only about ten feet above the ground.

Chislev remounts her unicorn and spurs it forward.

The speed of our flight paces that of the unicorn, even as we dodge the branches.

"That unicorn seems different from the others." I remark.

"He's Chislev's special mount." My father says, his voice softened for its proximity to my ear. "From the celestial planes, and significantly more powerful than a normal unicorn. Faster, too- this spell would outpace a normal unicorn."

We follow Chislev's steed to a tower that looks more grown from the woods than built. Chislev dismounts, and my father lands.

"Welcome to my home." She says graciously. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the leader of the elves in order to ensure that an incident such as happened today doesn't occur again. Kiba!"

A brown-haired elf woman in studded leather armor comes forward out of an alcove and bows respectfully. "Yes, lady Chislev?"

"See to it that Lord Nuitari and Lady Renetari are made comfortable. I have some minor business to attend to." she said. "I will meet them in the lounge."

"Come with me, lord, lady." She bows again.

The elf woman seems to serve the same function in Chislev's tower as Dracart serves in the Halls- a greeter and page for the goddess. She is significantly more courteous than the mage.

The tower seems mostly occupied by elves, with the occasional rugged-looking human. However, I've seen far fewer residents here than I see mages in the Halls.

"Kiba-" I try to start a conversation.

"Yes, my lady?" she says formally.

"Well, this is my first time coming to another immortal's residence, but I did notice that there are much fewer spirits within this tower than within the Halls of Nuitari."

"Oh, many of my kind prefer to live within the forest itself. I became page here as special reward for my service during my lifetime."

My father raises an eyebrow. "My page has his position because I disapprove of the actions he took during his lifetime."

"M'lady Chislev does not have to deal with such… undesirables, sir. We tend to be selective in the Zhan." Kiba's step is purposeful, silent, and almost military. "I do commend you on your patience with the Black Robes, sir. I… dealt… with some in my life."

Kiba leads us to a sitting room furnished with sofas and chairs that grow out of the floor. "Please, sit. I believe there's a good Silvanesti vintage on hand-"

"That won't be necessary, Kiba." My father dismisses her, and she leaves the room with the same disciplined stride. "It appears that many of the complications are already past. We have passed safely through the Zhan to Chislev's stronghold."

"Yet, most of the work has yet to be done…" I trace the grain of the armrest with my left hand.

"These negotiations will not be easy." He nods his agreement and sits, his robes flowing around him. "However, they will most likely be easier than the rest."

"We'll think about that tomorrow."

He smiles, and I know I've said something right.

A rush of cool air fills the room, and Chislev enters. "Nuitari, Renetari, I again apologize for the untoward behavior of my subjects. I have met with Gilthanas Kanan, and he will have the word out to the elves in the forest. My own steed is already visiting the unicorn graces. Before you leave, they should know that they are not to attack any immortal without my permission, and particularly not such illustrious visitors as the Devouring Dark and Renetari."

"You… called me by my name." I say, astonished.

"I am not as prejudiced as the Mighty Hand." She smiles. "Although I may not agree with the name's meaning, it is the name your father gave you."

"Thank you, lady Chislev."

"Now, if we can begin?" My father says impatiently.

"Certainly, Nuitari." She replies. "Your errand here is?"

"We came to determine your position regarding my proposal."

"So this is what it comes down to." Chislev says pensively. "Your plot against Takhisis."

"Chislev, you know full well that I only leave the Halls on business."

"Nuitari, the balance is at stake." She says with a sigh. "The unicorns attacked Renetari, therefore, she must have some evil in her. How do I know that she won't just go on a rampage, destroying all that lies before her?"

"Renetari, if you would care to enlighten us as to the nature of the Black Robes?" he looked to me. Now, apparently, I was supposed to prove his point.

"Well, one of the first things my _shalafi_ taught me- after the basics of magic- was the philosophy of the Black Robes. Although we are evil, the magic and the balance are of paramount importance. If we went around causing random destruction, it would threaten the magic itself."

"You see, lovely Beast, as the Black Robes have restraint, so does Renetari." His smile seems akin to a venomous snake's. "In fact, she may practice this restraint more strongly than others. For example, out for concern for her master- who is unfortunately incapacitated- she has foregone working with important area-effect spells to ensure his safety from the lich she mentioned during the Council meeting yesterday."

"If you ever want to be rid of the foul creature, Renetari, send him here. The 'corns and the elves will make short work of him." Chislev says. "I shall have to consult my consort. If you will excuse me, I will go fetch him- I sense his return to the Zhan. Kiba!"

The elf returns. "Yes, my lady?"

"Find some refreshment for our guests. I will be gone but a moment."

"Yes, m'lady." She bows again, then leaves my father and I alone in the room.

After an extended silence, he says, "She has offered you aid. That is a good sign."

"I hope so." I stand and begin to pace. The room seems much smaller when I'm walking it.

I don't notice Kiba returning until I nearly bump into her. "M'lady." She says, then sidesteps me. A low table grows from the wood, and she sets a tray with fruit, two pitchers, and four glasses onto it.

As she walks out of the room, she stops. "Lady Renetari… I was wondering if you could… do me a small favor? I don't have any way to repay you, but… I haven't been able to find another way. There isn't much traffic between the Black Moon and the Zhan…"

"Speak, and I will consider it."

"I mentioned earlier that I'd dealt with Black Robes during my life… in actuality, one was my traveling companion. A Dark Elf mage from Silvanesti." She takes off a ring from her left hand. "We've both been dead for a while now. I was wondering… could you take this to him?"

"Who is he? Dalamar?"

"No, none so illustrious. If you ask him, it's Gale, Descendant of Vecna. His common name was Gale Lammas."

"East-mage?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A running joke between us." She says kindly. "Would you take it to him?"

"I haven't run into him yet, but I'll find him for you." I reply. "In thanks for your courtesy."

"A thousand thanks, Rebirth of Magic. If you are ever in the Zhan again, just ask for Kiba Wyrmslayer, and I will aid you." She bows again, then leaves the room.

"You are unusually good at winning allies." My father says.

"It's not hard. Just say the right word here, do the right thing there… it pays to be calculating."

"You approach it intelligently. Analytically, even." Another of his whisper-smiles crosses his face. "Exactly the way I would."

"Chislev, the Beast, and Zivilyn, Tree of Life." Kiba announces, then retreats to the hall.

Zivilyn strikes me as a strange fusion of Father Time and the drawings I'd seen of Celtic druids- a long beard, an upright posture, and the readily apparent connection to nature.

"Nuitari, you already know my consort. Renetari, this is Zivilyn, Tree of Life, god of wisdom." Chislev says. "Zivilyn, this is Renetari, daughter of Nuitari."

"It is good to meet the youngest god." Zivilyn offers me his hand. I take it, and he shakes it firmly.

"I'm happy to meet another member of my family." I say, then extract my hand.

"I assume you know our reason for being here, Zivilyn?" My father stands, taking advantage of the scant inches he has on the other god.

"Your proposal." He nods. "I have foreseen it, yes."

"So, god of wisdom, do you believe my proposal to be a wise one?"

Zivilyn paused. "At first glance, it does seem dubious. After all, sending a dark goddess to stop a dark goddess may only compound the problems."

I sigh. Hadn't we already beaten that metaphorical horse to death?

"However-" he catches me off guard, "I believe that Renetari has a great deal more compassion than the majority of the Black Robes. Her will will overcome her blood when faced with the Dragon Queen in all of her glory. I have discussed this with Chislev-" he touches her arm gently- "and we have decided that we shall support this resolution."

"Thank you, Lord Zivilyn, Lady Chislev." I smile.

"It is our honor, Lady Renetari." Chislev replies.

"You should be proud of her, Nui." Zivilyn says. "We would not say no to a child made in her image."

I feel the warmth in my cheeks that can only mean blushing.

"If you would take pride in your child having half of my tendencies, I would call you mistaken." My father says. "However, I have never been more proud."

That was the cue for me to blush even harder.

* * *

Raistlin smelled something burning. Cursing, he swept towards the source of the smell- the door to his study.

He stamped on the burning parchment until it ceased to combust, then gingerly picked it up. "'Gone to the Zhan'." He puzzled. "Most likely Renetari. Most likely attempting to make sure that that apprentice of mine stays safe."

He hadn't wanted any interruptions, and hadn't expected any, with three warding sigils on the door. Tenacious godchild. Of course it would be her who interrupted him and that green dragon of envy residing in his breast. He resigned the scorched parchment to the fireplace and returned to work on the illusion concepts.

* * *

Clarifications:

-Our poor, poor friend Dalamar is reading the book The Elegant Universe, by Brian Greene (one of my personal favorites). It deals with cutting-edge theoretical physics, in particular string theory… Poor Dalamar. The Krynnese don't even have a concept of space-time, and he's already being subjected to eleven-dimensional spaces… and by the way, Schrödinger's cat is a famous thought experiment to 'explain' quantum mechanics. Yep, I'm a physics major to the core!

-If you haven't caught on, Dalamar is attempting to reverse-engineer… a pop can.


	9. Memoriam

Nine's Notes:

Red Malys: I completely understand! I'm taking modern physics this semester, so I'll be in the same boat.

Dalamar Nightson: If you remember how both how Ren/Gwen came to Nuitari, and how Dalamar spent the majority of the time he was trapped in Nightlund in stasis, the basic idea is that sometimes… Dalamar just gets swept there.

---

We only need one more vote from neutrality now. My father thinks that Sirrion, patron of alchemy, might find some temptation in my knowledge of chemistry- even if it's only at a basic level, it's certainly an improvement upon what alchemy. I dislike whoring my Earth knowledge, but if it's the only way to push this resolution through, I'll do it.

I'm growing more nervous about the votes we need from good. I haven't even spoken to Habbakuk or Majere, and their votes appear to be pivotal. I did have the forethought to properly rehearse some Earth music for my next meeting with Branchala. I'd gone to music camp on a voice scholarship the summer before I left Earth, and I still remembered the lines to a few of the songs we'd performed.

Raistlin's acting even more strange than usual. This makes me nearly as nervous as the lack of votes from the good pantheon. It often seems like he's studying me, but now… I feel the intensity of his gaze as he observes me. It distracts me from my reading, and when I tell him so, he laughs.

I haven't had any luck finding Gale. From what Kiba told me, his tale is superficially similar to Dalamar's. Strange, that- my father said that few elves come to him. Perhaps Gale and Dalamar are the only two elves in the Halls? No, surely there must have been more elven Black Robes, at some point in the past. It just seems that they choose not to make themselves visible.

For now, I steal glances at the ring, wrought silver against the blackness of the Halls, and wonder what this token means.

---

_Your voices tune, and raise them high,_

The voice was clearly that of a contralto, sweet and rich. It wasn't the rambling, half-wild voice of the average man. It was trained and disciplined, supported well by a powerful diaphragm and an open mouth shape.

'_til they echo from the vaulted sky,_

Raistlin cursed. They'd let a bard into the Halls again, he was certain of it. That half-elf, Tawyn Maianis, who'd died in that messy manner on that strange continent… maybe it was her who dared break his concentration. He'd make her wish her head was still on that pike…

_The blessed Cecilia's name,_

However, the song wasn't familiar. The phrasing had a quiet sophistication, an open melody, and the lyrics were strange besides. Not standard bard fare.

_Music to heaven and her we owe,_

The song was obviously revering someone named Cecilia, and crediting her with music. Perhaps a permutation of Branchala's name, although he doubted that.

_The greatest blessing that's below,_

He rolled up the parchment with the illusion designs and put it into his desk. He sealed it with a sigil and an arcane lock, then gripped the Staff of Magius. He would have to deal with this songbird himself.

_Sound loudly then her fame._

---

I cut off the last note of the statement. The mouth shapes don't come naturally to me anymore- I'm definitely out of practice. At least this time I'll have a real representation of Earth music for Branchala- the finale to the little known but beautiful Handel opera, "Alexander's Feast". It's even a tribute to St. Cecilia, patron of music… hmm, the names are close, Branchala and Cecilia… perhaps I could swap them out.

I begin to sing again. The resonance in my chest and the tightness across my diaphragm is familiar and comforting.

_Let's imitate her notes above_

_And may this evening ever prove_

_Sacred to harmony and love_

"So. It was you."

I stop and turn to face Raistlin. "Nothing wrong with practicing."

"The Halls are resonant. I heard you in my study, as loud as if you were standing next to me."

"Sorry." I shrug. "I haven't actually done a mezza di voce since I performed this. It's not really called for in anything but proper choral music."

"Very impressive. Now be quiet."

"I don't see you helping get this resolution passed." I say. "If you'll allow me to put a spell on you- wait, why didn't you cast _silence_ on yourself before?"

He glares at me. "Don't go acting superior, godchild." I feel the flash of magic, and he leaves the room silently.

"Bastard." I say to his retreating back. "I am superior, and you'll see it one day."

---

If one more person prods my chest, I think I'll have to throttle them. It's not like I haven't tried a more moderate approach, but to summarize my last conversation:

"It's not going to heal! Stop prodding it, it hurts like the Abyss!"

"Calm down, Mr. Nightson. Nurse, increase the dosage of morphine…"

Whatever this morphine stuff is, it does deaden the pain, at least temporarily. However, it also dampens my thoughts and makes me less alert. I severely dislike that.

Their strange "digital" clock says that it's four in the afternoon. That means that Adrian will likely be coming to visit again.

My prediction holds true.

"Good afternoon, Dalamar."

"Hello again."

He puts down his pack with a heavy sound, like that of books falling. I wince.

"Your case is still in its beginning stages. You'll likely have to speak with a policeman soon, so they can issue a warrant for your arrest. When you return to Nuitari, thank Raistlin for putting those holes in your chest. They're going to keep you out of jail until they've tried absolutely everything."

"What's everything?"

"I think they'll try to put on skin grafts. What they'll do is take skin from a place where it'll grow back- perhaps the inside of your thigh- and stitch it over the wounds. They're said to be painful, but they take a long time to heal, so they'll keep you here for quite a while."

"Very comforting."

He reaches for the cylinder. "You haven't tried the Vernors yet?"

"What are you talking about?'

He pries up a tab I'd toyed with before and uses it to punch out a hole in the top of the cylinder. "Oh… you couldn't figure out how to work a pop can." He appears to be disguising mirth. "Try it. It was one of Ren's favorites."

I take it from him and give it an apprehensive sniff. There's a sudden snapping and tingling sensation in my nose, and I sneeze.

"Oh, careful. The bubbles tend to go up your nose."

"Great timing." I put the edge of the can to my lips and drink. It tastes like ginger most of the way through, but has undertones of vanilla.

"I've got a lot of homework." He takes out one of the heavy books I'd heard. "Do you want me to leave, or would it be alright if I stayed and worked?"

I sigh. "Anything's better than having those 'doctors' poke at me."

"Be patient." He advises and opens the book. "We'll think of something.'

I'm not reassured.

---

"Lady Renetari."

I hear Dracart's voice, and look up from the spellbook. "What now, page?"

"Your father wishes to inform you that you will be traveling to Branchala's plane this afternoon. He trusts that you are prepared."

"He will be happy to know that I am." I say, and stand, my robe sleeves draping gently over my skin. "Would it be possible for you to watch over Dalamar whilst I am away?"

"With Takhisis keeping the souls of those who should come here on Krynn, I have few other duties." He bows deferentially. "There is no point being a greeter when there are none to greet."

"Greeter… by any chance, do you know of a dark elf named Gale Lammas?"

"Lammas… yes, I remember Lammas. Quite powerful. He could have taken the reins of the Black Robes if he'd figured out how to get to Wayreth without traveling west… had this strange and illogical compulsion to travel east. That's where he got his common name, 'east-mage'."

"Where could I find him?"

"Oh, I daresay you wouldn't want to." Dracart replied. "Considering your fear of Fistandalius."

"What does Fistandalius have to do with anything?" He is mocking me, I know it!

"My lady, Gale Lammas, like his illustrious ancestor Vecna, is a lich."

---

I consider this pleasant revelation as we streak across the stars to Branchala's plane.

"Lichs are invariably evil spellcasters." My father says. "Most of them are wizards, so we get stuck with them… luckily, the clerical ones go to Chemosh, so we don't have to deal with all of them. The only satisfaction I get from granting them the magic to make their phylacteries is the knowledge that they can't regain their youth in the afterlife."

My image of Gale as a handsome elf male suddenly rots. "I don't like them. Not at all."

"They follow me as well as the live ones."

"Except when they overstep their boundaries and go after my godhead."

"Fistandalius has always been trouble." He shrugs. "Hold on. Branchala's isa strange place… you'll see when we get there."

We are in a lightly wooded area. A slight breeze blows off the nearby lake. It looks familiar…

A sudden darkening of the sky, and the rain comes down heavy. I pull my hood over my head, and we run into an open-air wooden chapel that materializes around us.

"Lord Nuitari." Branchala steps off what I recognize as a conductor's platform. He takes my hand and allows his lips to linger over it. "Lady Renetari. Welcome to my plane."

"You've remodeled, I see." My father wrings water from his sleeves.

"Ah, the lady carries a most interesting memory in her soul." Branchala replies. "You see, my home is wherever music lives. This plane takes the form of the occupant's fondest musical memory. This is one I haven't seen before."

"This was the music camp I went to last summer." I say. "We- the choir- rehearsed in this chapel. One of our songs was a gospel piece, called "The Storm is Passing Over". We were rehearsing it in full for the first time, and it started to pour… it was nothing short of magical."

"I could possibly have been due to your magical nature." My father comments.

"If you would supply the music?" Branchala looks to me expectantly, and my father nods his approval.

I stand up straight. "Branchala, it's a simple major harmonization, if you want to join in at the repeats." I snap my fingers in time and sing.

_Have courage my soul_

_And let us journey on_

_Though the night is dark_

_And I am far from home_

_Thanks be to God_

_The morning light appears_

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_Hallelu._

_Halleluia, a-le-lu-ia, a-le-lu-ia…_

Branchala comes in, his baritone falling in beneath my contralto, and the chapel undergoes a fantastic transformation. There- the ghostly apparition of the accompanist, pounding on the piano keys. And all around me, the forms of the choir… my cabinmates, my friend from my hometown, the tenor I'd secretly thought was cute- their voices came pure from my memory. The only difference was that Branchala was the conductor and my father was standing bewildered in the middle of it all.

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_Hallelu._

Branchala gives me a cue, and another deviation- I am improvising the gospel solo. I am singing over the lyric.

_Alleluia, a-le-lu-ia, a-le-lu-ia…_

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_The storm is passing over_

_Hallelu_.

Branchala cuts us off, the rain stops, and one by one the shades retreat back into my memory.

"Thank you, Renetari.' Branchala says. "I've never experienced a memory so… exhilarating."

"Now, Branchala… to business."

"Of course, Nuitari." He sits on one of the wooden benches my memory conjured. "I would assume your proposal?"

"Yes, Branchala. My proposal."

"Nuitari, the situation on Krynn is indeed dire. Although it may still seem like my bards have their magic, all they have is their wits- and although those are magic enough for most, I often feel their frustration when they desperately need healing and I can't provide them with the trickle they need to heal…" Branchala says. "And even worse, there are no new memories. My plane stagnates without them… Renetari's will keep it alive for a good while, but without new memories from the dead, my home, my very existence,will wither away."

"Is this an approval or a disapproval?" My father raises an eyebrow.

"Someone who carries such music in her soul would not go against my interests." Branchala nods. "I approve of your proposal. Oh, and Renetari… if it's alright with you, I may have to visit the Halls on occasion to learn some of your Earth music."

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Branchala."

He takes my hand again and kisses it just long enough to make a blush begin to rise in my cheeks, and a bit of a storm begin to rise in my father's eyes.

---

"He means to court you." My father says sternly.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said, Renetari."

"Father, I've got a mental age of about sixteen and admit it freely. There is no way I'd let myself get trapped like that."

His smile goes crooked, and I wonder what I said.

---

I have an announcement to make.

On Tuesday, I'm moving to Kalamazoo to attend Kalamazoo College. Attending college means I'll have homework and rehearsals again. This means that I'll have much less time to apply to Lux and the Replacements- particularly since I'm taking sophmore-level physics my first freshman semester. Also, I've sent my book for review to a publisher, which means I need to finish those last few pesky chapters. So… this is going to slow considerably. Sorry. Couldn't keep it up forever. But never fear, it will continue!


End file.
